Ghost of suite 613
by thebestAUTHOR
Summary: Currently being edited. Danny and his parents are staying in Suite 613, the haunted suite of the Boston, Tipton Hotel. Unfortunately, defeating Irene, and keeping his secret from Zack, Cody, and the rest of the crew, proves not to be as easy as it looks.


My new story ideas

**Ghost of Suite 613**

Prologue: Meeting the characters.

It is my priority to make my stories a joy for people around the world to read, something that they can relate to and understand. I hope that if you are reading these very words right now and plan to continue reading the story, you are familiar with the shows Danny Phantom and Suite life of Zack and Cody as this fanfic is a crossover between the two, but for your enjoyment, I have added this chapter, which explains the plot, characters and all you need to know about both of the shows that way if you wish to continue reading the story, but do not know of either one of the shows, you can simply read this chapter, and then be able to understand the rest of the story. Now… on with the fic!

**Suite life of Zack and Cody**

(Note I do not own this summary, I took it off the guide for my television.)

_**Summary**_**:** Twin troublemakers take up residence at a Posh Boston hotel with there lounge- singer mom._**End summary.**_

Okay, so basically what this show is, is it's about two blonde haired twelve year old twins that live just to cause as much mischief as they possibly can. They reside at a 5 star hotel in Boston called "The Tipton," owned by Mr. Tipton and his daughter London Tipton (who also lives in the hotel) along with Maddie Fitzpatrick, the candy girl at the Tipton, friends with London and oh so jealous of her and all her money.

_**Plot:**_There really isn't that much of a specific plot to the show, but more of a different plot to every episode, but basically the main plot is Zack and Cody's desire for mischief usually ends them up in sticky and hilarious situations they usually have to find a way out of. _**End Plot.**_

_**Characters: **_

_Zack Martin: _1 of the two twins on the comedy show, Zack unlike his brother is great with the girls, and lets just say not doing so good in school, except for of course woodshop, being the more mischievous one of the two Zack is usually the one coming up with most of the schemes getting them in trouble, and Cody is totally in! Zack also has a major crush on Maddie Fitzpatrick the hotel candy girl. There's just 1 little problem, she's 3 years older than him, and I don't think she's that interested.

_Cody Martin: _Being the other twin of the show, Cody is almost the total opposite of his brother. Teacher's pet, science & math geek, and not as good with the girls as his brother, especially considering he where's a sweater vest! They just have one thing in coming, the need and love of getting into mischief with his brother, just as long as he's back in time to finish his homework!

_Maddie Fitzpatrick: _Maddie Fitzpatrick, a 15 year old sweetheart that works at the Boston Tipton as the candy counter girl. Maddie being poor can't help finding herself insanely jealous with her friend London Tipton, the hotel Aires, and all her money. Not to mention London gets all the credit for everything they ever do, thus, Maddie tends to occasionally manipulate London, after all she has the upper hand, and like Cody she's really smart, while London on the other hand isn't as in her words "smarticle."

_London Tipton: _London, the hotel Aires, is so rich, she bathes in it. Money is no object to her, thinking, can't everyone afford the newest hottest million dollar car? She likes to hand with her gal pal Maddie, unaware she is manipulating her. Like there agreement that whenever they see a cute guy they both like whoever wins rock, paper scissors gets him, and with her dibs on rock, she just wants to know how Maddie keeps winning.

_Carey Martin: _ Carey is the mother of Zack and Cody, and what she would have done to have never had them in the first place. Being divorced and currently single, it's hard enough raising kids, but why did they have to be the most troublemaking kids in the world, probably from there immature father, the whole reason of there divorce. She works at the Tipton as a lounge singer whom Mr. Moseby was kind enough to give them a room for them to stay in, er… not for long if her twins kept this up.

_Mr. Moseby: _Mr. Moseby is the manager of the Tipton hotel, he doesn't really play a important roll in the show besides being the one to always foil Zack and Cody's plans, causing Carey to become angry at them when Mr. Moseby often informs her and threatens to fire her from her job.

_Arwin: _the hotel engineer, who also happens to have a major crush on Carey (Zack and Cody's mom), but… let's just say his flirting skills aren't that high.

_Estabon: _The hotel bellhop, there's not really that much more to say about him.

_**End characters.**_

Also, in order for this fic to make sense, you will need to recall the episode ghost of suite 613. Basically here is a brief summary of the episode. Cody and Zack make a bet that whoever runs out of a haunted suite in the hotel during an arranged campout in the suite. However Cody, Maddie, London, Estebon, and Arwin, sick of his pranks on them decide to prank him back causing him to think there is a ghost named Irene and run out, meaning Cody won the bet. When Cody and Zack went back in later to grab Cody's "Blankey" (The name of his blanket) Irene hands it to him, proving herself real and Zack and Cody run out screaming. Well, that's pretty much all you need to know about the show of suite life of Zack and Cody, hope this informed you well enough if you don't know the show well enough.

**Danny Phantom**

_**Summary: **_14 year old Danny Fenton obtains ghost powers in a freak lab accident. _**End Summary.**_

_**Plot: **_Trying to balance two lives can be very stressful, especially when 1 half of you is considered public enemy number #1 by your arch nemesis, the mayor who is secretly evil, causing your parents to hate your other half and devote their lives to hunting you, or in other words, being half ghost living in a family of ghost hunters, what a wild ride. Join Danny and his friends as they face not so ordinary problems, battles, and adventures, with the consequences that come along with them. _**End Plot.**_

_**Characters:**_

_Danny Fenton: _Danny Fenton is a seemingly ordinary 14 year old boy, he has raven black hair and his best friends are the Goth ulna recyclo-vegetarian Sam Manson and the one, the only Tucker Foley, a techno geek, never seen anywhere without his PDA.

But Danny isn't all as ordinary as he may seem, truth is, he had a secret, he wasn't human, well at least not _completely _human. No, he wasn't an alien; he was Danny Phantom, teen superhero who happened to be misunderstood as public enemy number one. But Danny never meant know harm, of course his parents didn't know that. You see, Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's parents were ghost hunters and unaware of Danny's secret. It was obvious Danny Phantom was only a blob of ectoplasmic energy just waiting until the town to side with him, and that's when he would strike. Yeah, I'm sure that's what Danny was about to do. Tough luck.

_Jack Fenton: _Jack Fenton is Danny's ghost upset father, there's not really that much to say about him. He's overweight because of his obsession with fudge, and not really that bright, it's no wonder he hasn't discovered of his son's secret all ready, being so oblivious to the obvious.

_Maddie Fenton: _Maddie Fenton is Danny's mother, wife of Jack Fenton, and unknowingly to her, loved by Vlad Masters, a rich billionare and the town's mayor who just so happens to be half ghost as well as her son, only he's pure evil. Maddie is much smarter than her husband Jack and it is a wonder why she hasn't discovered of her sons secret yet either, but I guess someone doesn't like to stumble upon a thought like the ghost they despise could be there son, especially because it was thought impossible to be a hybrid.

_Jazz Fenton: _Danny's overly protective 16 year old sister, Jazz Fenton can't help but try and nag and council Danny at pretty much any moment possible. Her obsession with protecting Danny leads her to follow him and saw him transform into his alter ego, and now she too is in on the secret. Jazz wanted him to tell her on his own, so she never told him she new, however Danny found out she new, and now the two are closer than ever.

_Sam Manson: _Danny's best friend and a major love interest despite the fact they always decline they're lovebirds whenever they are called so. Sam was the one that encouraged Danny to go into the ghost portal resulting in his ghost powers, and she and Tucker watched the event, as he came out floating of the ground, and were the first to learn his secret. Sam Manson is also a ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, in simpler words, she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. Sam, unknown to the kids at school, is also filthy rich, but keeps it hidden, for she wants friends that like her for who she is, not what she has like that snobby Paulina. And her parents are just like Paulina in every way and there oh so cheeriness is what caused her to become goth.

_Tucker Foley: _Tucker is Danny's other best friend and a techno geek, he's also convinced on hitting on simply every single girl he sees, course nothing ever works out for him. There's not really that much more to say about him except his presence in every battle Danny has had along with Sam and his knowledge of technology that is used to their advantage in Danny's ghost fights.

_Valerie Gray: _Valerie Gray is one of Danny's love interests, only she is also oblivious to the fact that Danny Fenton _is _Danny Phantom, she likes his human half, but totally despises his ghost half just like the Fenton's. Yikes! Kicked from the popular table when she became poor after Danny Phantom accidentally got her father fired, is what started her hatred. Look out Danny, here comes Valerie Gray.

_Dash Baxter: _Dash Baxter is the school bully and the star quarterback; he also loves shoving Danny into his locker whenever he sees him. Danny can beat him easily, but doesn't because he doesn't hurt humans, course that doesn't mean he can't get a little ghostly payback every once in a while.

_Paulina Sanchez: _Paulina is the most popular girl at Casper High School. Beauty, a cheerleader, rich, what more could a guy want? Perhaps a girl who isn't a stuck up Barbie doll, along with her looks, Paulina can be snobby sometimes, the shallowest wicked witch of all time. Paulina has a thing for Dash Baxter and is also Danny's first love interest. She thinks Danny Fenton is a total geek, but wants to marry Danny Phantom since he saved her life, figures.

_Skulker:_ The ghost Zone's greatest hunter and bent on resting Danny's pelt on his wall as his rare status as a halfa.

_Pointdexter:_ Pointdexter is a high school nerd that avenges bully, and when he mistook Danny for a bully after catching him getting some ghostly payback on Dash, let's just say things aren't too pretty.

_Ember: _Ember is a musical rockstar, that feeds on people chanting her name, the more they chant, the more powerful she gets, just enough to keep controlling the human race forever.

_Clockwork: _A ghost that helped save Danny's family and his future with his powers over all time, when Danny's evil future self came to destroy his family.

_Dark Danny: _Danny's evil future, when Danny's family died he went to Vlad, where Danny ripped apart his ghost half and his human half. This caused Danny to rip the ghost out of Vlad where Danny's ghost half merged with Vlad's ghost half, causing ultimate evil.

_Vlad Plasmius/Masters: _Like Danny Vlad is also a halfa, although unlike Danny he is evil. You see, he is this way because of what he thinks is Jack's fault, Vlad also has a thing for Maddie which caused him extreme anger at Jack. Resulting in his desire to half Danny as his half ghost son, Maddie as his wife, and Jack dead. In an attempt to clone Danny as Danny would never agree to be his son, he accidentally created Danni, a girl version of Danny, whom starts out evil, but then joins Danny on his side.

_Danni Phantom/Fenton: _Danny's unstable clone, also a halfa, Danni is a twelve year old girl who starts out working for her "Daddy" but then moves on too Danny's side when she realizes he was just using her to make another clone of Danny. (a boy, stable one)

_Technus: _Technus is the master of technology and all that, he often tends to shout out his evil plans making it much easier for Danny to battle him, in the future, Technus and Skulker morph to create skulktech, a much more challenging villain.

_Johnny 13: _Johnny 13 and his shadow are the ultimate source of bad luck. Jazz once dated him when he was using her to get Kitty (his girlfriend) out of the ghost Zone.

_Kitty: _Johnny's girlfriend who absolutely despises when he flirts with human girls, there's not really that much else to say about her.

_Spectra: _A ghost that feeds on happiness in order to keep herself looking younger, she is also the reason Jazz discovered Danny's secret and tried to kill Jazz at a assembly to cause Danny misery that she could feed on with the help of her assistant Bernard. (Or, however you spell his name.)

_Bernard: _Spectra's assistant who also has the ability to shape shift.

_The Box ghost: _a.k.a. the most annoying ghost on the planet, the box ghost is known for his obsession with boxes.

_The lunch lady: _A ghost that controls all foods, and uses it to build monsters in order to destroy her enemies.

_Box Lunch: _The daughter of the box ghost and the lunch lady, she uses all boxed foods in order to build a suit of armor and destroy her parents and her own enemies.

_**End Characters.**_

Well, that's pretty much all you need to know about the show Danny Phantom, hope this informed you well enough if you don't know the show well enough.


End file.
